


They ganged up on me!

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Category: Crossing Lines, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Prison Break, Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Choking, Dominance, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Whipping, gagging, it would be dubious consent if the victim wasn't the author, pretty much all of my kinks and then some, smut galore, that's a lota smut without much of a plot but the author regrets nothing, the author is a brat, use of magic to do unspeakably delicious things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: This is what happens when you give too much freedom to your fictional characters. They start acting out and next thing you know, you’re facing a damn riot in your own office. With lotsa smut of course, because it seems to be my default mode. And theirs.





	They ganged up on me!

**Author's Note:**

> You see? You see what they did to me? When all I ever did was give them the opportunity to play out their own fantasies about each other… Ungrateful bastards! Vengeance will be mine! Mwahaha!  
> Gift to smallhobbit who prompted me with their comment :  
> « Author: I have this great idea  
> Character: No!  
> Author: How about?  
> Character: What we should do is … »  
> Thanks forever because I really laughed myself silly writing this.  
>  **If you want to read and avoid the smut, just skip everything between the embedded video and the block of ;;;;; (you can't miss it)**

I was lazying on the couch, surveying my dear charges, silently toying with plot ideas. Most of them were playing board games, a few were reading. Ichabod was humming in the kitchen, determined to earn his keep by feeding us all. It smelled delicious but it was too hot a day to be very hungry. Jack was on the balcony, sun bathing.  
  
"Hey Jack, come here, I have a wonderful idea for your next appearance."  
  
Jack started snoring a bit too obviously. I stared, disgruntled. I turned to Ianto who was applying sun screen on his pale skin and started talking to him but he turned his back on me, put on his sun glasses and laid down beside Jack, not paying me the slightest attention. I scanned the room and noticed furtive glances, hunched backs and more than one cold shoulder. Michael glanced in my direction, gave me a thoughtful look and spoke a few words to Arthur and Molly Weasley who stood and left the room.  
  
I squinted, wondering what was afoot. Alex plopped on the couch beside me.  
  
"Well, you had it coming."  
  
"Me? Why? What did I do?"  
  
"You know what. »  
  
When I stared at him blandly, he added, « After what you did to me and Jack, they don't exactly trust you anymore."  
  
"But... Didn't you like it? Both of you?"  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I loved them all and I didn't want them to be mad at me. Since Alex seemed willing to talk to me despite everything, I turned to him.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"An apology would be nice. For starters."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
"No you shouldn't," he agreed.  
  
"You said for starters?" He smiled wolfishly.  
  
"Well, I think a taste of your own medicine would do you good." He snapped his fingers and music started playing.  
  


["" (Watch on YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuuBtb1qJqM?rel=0)

  
  
I didn't have anytime to ask what he meant. Mick Rory was approaching fast and before I could react, he had my head in his strong hands and was kissing me fiercely. When he released me, Alex snapped his fingers again and I was suddenly naked. I yelped. He had no right to use my own tricks against me and when did he learn to do that anyway? But Mick had taken out his cock and was shoving it in my mouth. I started sucking reflexively. There were hands on my back, trailing light nails down. I tried to turn to see who it was but Mick was holding me fast. I could hear the rustle of feet approaching. Alex voice was whispering in my ear.  
  
"So, what should we do to you?"  
  
"Choke her!" Lincoln's voice.  
  
"Cut her, make her bleed!" Ianto, eager. Guess I really pissed him off the way I treated his boyfriend.  
  
"Fuck her!" That might have been Ray's voice but it was drowned in a sea of approbating whispers.  
  
Barry cut over it."We should tie her up first."  
  
"And gag her," added… was that Carl Hickman’s voice?  
  
"Well," said Len coolly, "Mick is already taking care of that." There was laughter. I groaned. This was beyond humiliating. There were hands all over me now and my body reacted treacherously, my pussy dripping and my ass pulsing eagerly, my breath ragged. Fingers started pushing in.  
  
A cool, unfazed voice interrupted. "What is this?"  
  
"Ah, Snape, just the man we need. Would you..." asked Alex vaguely. Snape seemed to understand though and he came closer, took his wand out and "Legilimens."  
  
Flashes and snippets of everything I had ever written started pulsing behind my eyelids, memories mixed with untold fantasies and secret desires. It went on and on, the sense of Snape's overbearing presence like a weight on my limbs that stopped me from resisting his will. I knew I was moaning eagerly, desperate for it to stop happening just in my head, I needed it to be real, needed the touch of hot skin, craved the invasion of hard flesh and I was begging, all shame forgotten.  
  
When it stopped, I was blessedly aware of my body again although the sensations were not the kind I was so eager for. I swallowed, the taste of Mick’s come bitter in my mouth. They were following up on Barry’s idea, covering me with tight hemp rope. Alex’s voice pulled me out of subspace enough to let me wonder what would come next.  
  
« That was for tying up quite a few of us. Now I think Len has something he really wants you to taste… » I felt a cool coil of leather trail on my thighs, along the crease of my cheeks, up my back. It was warmer by the time it reached my shoulders but still made me shudder irrepressibly.  
  
_Flick_ I howled, more out of surprise than pain.  
  
« Count ! » That was Len’s cold voice.  
  
I found it in myself to obey. He was gentle enough that I wasn’t overwhelmed by pain but it still stung so much that I was happy when I reached ten and felt him put the whip aside.  
  
I think the first one to breach my ass was Ianto. It burnt and stretched and filled me until I felt overwhelmed by the flood of sensation, hot semen oozing when he pulled out, only to be replaced by another cock, unrelenting. Snape was muttering a continuous stream of spells which were most likely the reason why I could take it all but never quite reached climax however close I edged it again and again. His voice and the feel of Alex's hand wrapped possessively around my throat became my lifeline. Alex’s voice rumbled in my ears again.  
  
« Now Jack has something special in mind just for you. »  
  
I felt a thrill of fear but is voice was playful and anyway, I really was the one in charge right? Right. What could possibly go wrong here ?  
  
Hands pushed, lifted and pulled at me until I was lying on my back, upper half hanging out of the couch, head hanging backward painfully. Jack came into sight. He was butt naked except for his trademark navy coat and he was just as mouth-watering as ever. I moaned wantonly. Jack’s hand replaced Alex’s on my throat and the grip became painful. He shoved his cock into my mouth, slowly, so slowly that I saw it coming. He wasn’t going to stop before he was balls deep, intent on choking me.  
  
The sensation was at the same time filling a vital need, the feel of being utterly owned and used, and triggered a deep seated fear for my life. My vision became blurry and suddenly my instincts kicked in. I tried to thrash around, only to find that the ropes and the hand on my throat were efficiently making me powerless.  
  
The first cut gave me back my clarity. It wasn’t sharp as the whip had been, more of an itchy dull ache that wouldn’t be ignored. It shouldn’t have been possible but I felt the sharp cold blade slicing and each droplet of blood snailing on my skin, drawn downward by gravity. The combination was so intense I wondered how I was going to die, from lack of oxygen or from heart failure.  
  
A dim corner of my mind was aware of Snape’s continuous droning and surmised that I was in no real danger but my body wouldn’t understand and was panicking fast. Jack came deep down my throat and pulled out suddenly, leaving me gagging and crying. When I was able to rear my head I couldn’t find an trace of blood or injuries where I’d felt them and I sent a dirty look Snape’s way. He merely quirked his lips and I shuddered.  
  
Then Alex was there again, grounding me. I was starting to get what he meant by _»You had it coming »_. I racked my brain, trying to remember what on earth I had written as other tortures, fearing what would come next.  
  
« Well Severus, I think we’re all done here with teaching little miss know-it-all here a lesson. Your turn. »  
  
« I didn’t do anything to you Snape, » was my feeble plea.  
  
His voice was colder than Len’s when he answered.  
  
« Indeed. That’s precisely why you deserve to be punished by me as well. You don’t really seem to remember I exist most of the time. I am going to show you what it’s like to have your needs ignored. »  
  
His precise, perfect pronunciation was sending sparks in my brain. His voice took a despising tone. « Tell me girl, enjoyed yourself yet? Did you come at all with all the good things they did to you? »  
  
I gulped. « No, » I admitted.  
  
He echoed my words as he invaded my space and surveyed me, dominating me completely. « No. And. You. Won’t. »  
  
I watched, wide eyed when he started jerking in front of me, his impassive figure barely hinting at what he was doing. He came all over my face with a inconspicuous grunt that could have meant a student had made a mistake brewing a difficult potion. He tidied himself up then snapped his fingers. The ropes binding me came undone slowly, letting feeling return to my limbs painfully, blood rushing back, pinpricks in its wake. He threw a rag on my face.  
  
« Clean yourself. » I felt my cheeks burn at the insulting tone but did as I was told, painfully, as I regained my mobility.  
  
« So, did you learn your lesson? » asked Alex good-naturedly.  
  
« Yes, » I said, subdued. I didn’t dare raise my eyes and look at them all. I whispered « I’m sorry ».  
  
« Will you do it again? »  
  
« Will you punish me that way again if I do? »  
  
Alex smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what was going in my mind.  
  
« Then I won’t, » I lied blatantly.  
  
Alex sneered but turned to face the rest of them. « So what do you think? Did she suffer enough? »  
  
There was a general assent.  
  
« Does she deserve a little reward for leaning her lesson like a good girl? »  
  
The murmurs were more enthusiastic. Alex took my hand and led me to the center of the room where he made me lie down on a rug. He pushed my legs apart and without further ado, he claimed my yet untouched pussy. All the collected suppressed orgasms came back rushing and we came together, with barely a few thrusts.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…  
  
I woke up with a start, feeling my skin hurting dully where the keyboard keys had dug into it. Squinting, I gave a cursory look at the screen, expecting to find the blank page I’d been despairing over before I drifted off, exhausted. Apparently, I’d fallen asleep on the « ; » key. I was ready to delete the whole file when a twinge of consciousness made me check the first few lines.  
  
_« I was lazying on the couch, surveying my dear charges, silently toying with plot ideas. Most of them were playing board games, a few were reading. Ichabod was humming in the kitchen, determined to earn his keep by feeding us all. It smelled delicious but it was too hot a day to be very hungry. Jack was on the balcony, sun bathing. »_  
  
I jerked upright, unbelieving. That had been a dream, right? A very strange, very real, almost lucid dream, except for the fact that I didn’t have any control about what had happened. I kept reading, wondering why I vividly remembered _living it_ but not writing any of it. Alex’s laughter echoed in my mind, his thoughts mingling with mine without the need for words. He’d taken control of my hands he claimed and had made me dream-write it.  
  
I shook my head, in a desperate attempt to rid myself of his amused tinge seeping through my thoughts. This couldn’t be happening, not in the real world. « Whatever » was his amused reply. I was going crazy, mad as a hatter and off with my head. But it was funny. And hot.  
  
I rose reluctantly, thinking of bed and real sleep and winced. I looked at my thighs and noticed fast-fading rope marks. Seconds later, they weren’t there anymore, making me wonder if they really had been there at all and leaving me with the uneasy feeling that I was loosing it to a bunch of fictional characters that I really ought to be able to keep in check. The roll of laughter that erupted in my mind at that thought made its way to my mouth.  
  
I was going to take an appointment with a good shrink first time in the morning. But first I was going to post this on fan_flashworks and pray for the best.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Revenge Lyrics  
  
Like Leo in The Revenant  
Abel in that Bible bit  
Revenge is sweet isn't it?  
I really, really hope for it  
I know that it won't fix a thing  
A song like this that I could sing for you  
  
All the feels you make me do  
A nightmare fucking coming true  
I wish I was a lawyer, I would sue you  
Sue you, take your dog, take your house, take your shoes, take your heart  
  
Now here comes that singing part  
  
Chorus:  
I'm daydreaming  
Let me count the ways (let me count the ways)  
How I'll get you (get you)  
or how I'll make you pay  
Babe, I'm hurting (hurting)  
And now you'll feel the same  
That's my plan x3  
We could do revenge, revenge, revenge, revenge  
Together, together, together  
We could take revenge, revenge, revenge  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Now here's where girlfriends come in hand  
Especially those that understand  
Crime's a crime but listen man  
Really cannot give a damn  
We've all been through this kind of thing  
Say the word we make it sting for him  
  
He can't just get away with it  
Eye for eye you piece of shit  
You treat us like a garbage pit  
Let me at him, wait for it, wait for it  
  
Here comes that singing part again (chorus)  
  
Well, in the beginning we felt like we was meant to be  
I fell for you and skinned my knee, but hell with any injury  
Eventually you'll get up gingerly  
It feels like it'll take a century to heal, but just know that I will  
  
But fuck trying to make amends, I'd rather take revenge  
You're stickin' safety pins inside my atrium, your day begins at 8 p.m.  
You hit the ATM in my Mercedes Benz with all your lady friends, whores  
  
Hit the club and you go out don't know a sum  
'Cause when I calculate the times you cheated and total up all the amounts  
It doesn't add up 'cause you say that just giving out your number doesn't count (I hate you)  
  
Then see me with someone new get mad and flip it look how bad you spin it  
First you turn your back on me then tell me that I stabbed you in it  
Stabbed you in it (stabbed you in it, stabbed you in it, stabbed you in it, stabbed you in it)  
Slut!  
  
So when you're driving, driving to his house  
And you pass me while I'm driving to hers  
Just remember  
You cheated on me first  
You're a whore, you're a whore, this is war  
Fellas, ladies  
  
(Chorus)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably rewrite it sometime to include a few female characters (I have an idea that Donna would fit nicely in there). Maybe they’ll have another round in the future, if little brat me deserves it…


End file.
